Coming Clean
by StephyLyanne
Summary: Soul and Maka both have DREAMS, but when it's those kinds of dreams they just can't hide it from each other anymore. It's time for them to come clean. Story will be in both perspectives. first Soul's then Maka's and it will be switching back and forth.
1. Chapter 1

**SOUL  
>_<strong>

She had her eyes closed, but she looked as beautiful as ever. "Maka," I moaned. I couldn't help the little groan that escaped my mouth and into hers. This kiss was so amazing, I never wanted to pull away. "Soul," she whispered, "I'm ready."

I couldn't help but pull away to gape at her. "Really Maka? Are you sure you want do this?" She blushed as she nodded her head. "Hey Maka." "Yea Soul?"

"I love you." I couldn't hide my blush in my cheeks. She smiled, "I lo..." **BLEEP BLEEP BLEEP**

I shot out of bed and realized it was my alarm clock. "Shit, only a dream. Why couldn't I have woken up after the good part then." I reached over to turn the dream destroyer off.

"Ugh, what a way to wake up. I can't walk out there like this. What if Maka sees me..." I feel my face heat up automatically at that thought. I just stare at my lap and the menace that holds me back from opening the door.

As I sit contemplating what I should do there was a knock on the door.

"Soul, it's time to get out of bed already lazy bum." She opens the door then and i freeze, I couldn't move.

She walks in and smiles at me, "Good morning sleepy head." She looks so cute in her silk pajama top and matching silk booty shorts. This so isn't helping, I can feel the menace in my lap throb and I blush. _I am never letting her go shopping with Blair ever again!_

"Ah good morning Maka." Her face and voice suddenly change to that of worry. She rushes to stand in front of me and places one hand on my forehead and the other hand on my neck. My heart started to race.

"You feel a little warm Soul. Are you feeling ok?"

_No, I'm not ok. You are turning me on so much and your just standing there. _"Yeah, I'm good Maka." I force a big smile on my face showing her my sharp teeth.

She pouts a little before smiling and looking me straight in my ruby colored eyes she says, "Soul, I know your lying. I can feel it through our Soul link and your also poking me with your problem. Why don't you go take a cold shower. Hmm?"

All I could do was stare at her with my mouth wide open and my face burning red.

"Oh my G-God, M-Maka. I-I..."

She just put a finger to my mouth to shut me up and then she puts her face close to mine and smiles again. I couldn't help but smile back at her and gaze at her beautiful emerald colored eyes.

She grabs my hand and pulls me towards the bathroom and pushes me to the shower.

"Now go before Blair sees you like this or she will take advantage."

At that I quickly jumped in and locked the door. Sure Blair is, I guess you can say hot, but cool guys don't let women take advantage of them.

"Ah, this was a much needed shower. Just what I needed right now. I can't believe she saw me like that."

I let the cold water run down my body and it helps me relax a little, but just thinking of Maka in her pajamas is enough to get my problem back up again.

"Ugh, this is going to be a long day..."


	2. Chapter 2

_**This chapter is a little short, sorry guys. Please enjoy.**_

**MAKA  
>_<strong>

I can't believe I saw Soul like that, and what was I thinking by getting so close to him like that. I know I woke up a little flustered also because of my dream, but I kind of wish it would have been real.

It took so much to not kiss him right then and there. He looked so cute with his bed head hair and his face all blushy. He looked even HOT, I could see, with his boxer shorts, the only thing he had on.

His six pack abs begging to be touched, HELL even his scar looked sexy. Why did I have to have feeling for someone who obviously doesn't feel the same way back.

_*SIGH* I wonder who he was dreaming about though. Should I ask? No, he won't tell me. Especially if it was that kind of dream. I wonder what it looks like? What the HELL? What am I thinking?! He's my partner, that's it dammit!_

"Ugh, why do you have to be so sexy."

"Well I don't try to be, but thanks."

I hadn't even realized my eyes were closed or the fact that Soul had been standing next to me with just the towel around his waist. He had a sneaky smirk on his face. I was blushing like crazy.

"Who you thinking about Maka?"

He had that freaking smirk on still, but his eyes looked nervous.

"Nobody Soul. Don't worry about it."

I looked down at my feet, suddenly they were the most interesting thing in the world.

"Come on Maka, Your nor the only one who can use the link to see if I'm lying. Now tell me, I promise I won't tell anyone. Except maybe Black*Star."

I quickly gave him a death glare.

"You wouldn't!"  
>_<p>

Let me know if I should keep going. What do you ya'll think? reviews please. :)


	3. Chapter 3

**SOUL  
>_<strong>

**"**You wouldn't!"

"If you don't tell me maybe I will let it slip to Black*Star that you got the hots for someone Maka."

I couldn't help but chuckle at her glare, but I was anxious about who she thought was sexy. _It couldn't be me obviously, could it?_

"I can't tell you Soul."

"Why not? I thought we were partners and you could tell me anything."

"Fine I'll tell you, but you have to answer a question for me first."

She got that mischievous smile on her face and I couldn't help but gulp before answering her.

"Sure Maka, shoot."

"Okay, who did you dream about last night? I know you didn't just need to pee, and that was the longest shower you have ever taken."

"Uh, pass next question."

"Soul!"

"Come on Maka. Why does it have to be that question?"

"Because I want to know. You have been weird lately, and now I know why you haven't wanted me to be waking you up these past couple days."

I was at a loss for words. _How do girls do that? They seem to notice everything._

"Ugh, fine but you go first."

"No, I said you first."

"But I asked you first Maka."

"Soul!"

"Maka! I know your name too." I couldn't help but smirk at her frustrated face.

"Fine. How about at the same time, that way nobody feels weird by themselves?" She actually had a good idea.

"Hmm ok on 3 then, ok Maka. No cheating!"

She pouted knowing I had caught her. "Ugh, Fine Soul, on 3."

"Okay," I held my fingers up and counted to 3, "1...2...3..."

**"YOU" **We both said in unison.

"You think I'm sexy?"

She blushes and says, "You had that dream about me?"

Guess it's my turn to blush, really bad I might add. My face feels like its burning. I just sat next to her unable to meet her gaze.

"Soul?"

"Yeah Maka?" I was still gazing at the floor with my face still ablaze.

"Do you like me?"

I finally look at her and place a hand softly on her cheek and look her in the eyes, "I have been in love with you since we were 13 Maka. That was over 6 years ago, but I am still as much in love with you now as I was then."

She smiles at me and says, "I love you too Soul. I've just been to scared to say it. Fear of rejection."

My heart swelled and I couldn't stop myself. I pulled her in closing the gap between us and I did what I have been wanting to do for so long.

I kissed her, and she kissed me back. I couldn't help the smile from spreading across my lips, and I could feel her smile too.


	4. Chapter 4

I didn't know what to do or think. His kiss rendered me seemingly speechless. All I could do was smile back at his growing smile. I really do love him so much.

"Maka?"

"Yes Soul?"

"You ok? You've just been staring at me and your starting to blush again."

"Oh, yea I'm ok. Sorry. I'm just a little shocked."

Soul smirked at me and put his arm around my shoulder and kissed my cheek. "Don't be shocked. I'm pretty sure everyone else saw this coming except you."

"Pfft, whatever. I'm not completely oblivious Soul."

"Oh really. Well ok Maka let's see how not oblivious you are."

He put my head in his hands and kissed me again, but a little more passionately. He moved to kiss my neck giving me butterfly kisses first and then he pulled away a little bit and I could feel his hot breath on my neck.

I couldn't help but shiver against him.

He chuckled softly and asked, "Do you get it Maka? Or should I show you more?"

All I could do was nod my head and gape at him. All the while blushing so much that my face felt like it was burning.

He just smirked at me, "Not now Maka we have company." And with that he got up and left to his room.

I sat there flushed and then it hit me what he said, _"we have company." _What company would we have? We live alone. Then it hit me.

"Sorry Kitten, did I come home at a bad time?"

"Oh my Shinigami! Blair!" My face blushed a thousand times worse than it already had as I turned to find her sitting on the window sill licking her paws and smiling that sneaky cat smile at me.

"Nothing was happening Blair he was just uhm checking something on my neck." Lamest excuse ever, but I couldn't think under this kind of pressure.

"Well it looked like something was about to happen, but when you put it that way it does make sense to me." Again she gave me that cat smirk that I'm starting to really hate. "Sorry Kitten. Next time I'll make sure to stay at a friends house."

I just let out a deep breath and waved at Blair. "I'm going to shower Blair, Buh bye."

As I was closing the door I heard Blair yell at me, "Make sure you take a cold bath Kitten! It'll help!"


End file.
